


异梦同床

by K4nsd



Category: Mozart!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K4nsd/pseuds/K4nsd
Summary: 或许他们从未理解过彼此，但至少他们分享过几个亲吻拥抱，和一响贪欢。





	异梦同床

**Author's Note:**

> 扎/主教，前后有差

“不需要我为您效劳？”  
打莫扎特摸进科洛雷多房里，他就弯着眼睛没停止过笑容：“您就这么迫不及待？”  
而科洛雷多只是绷紧了下颌。  
“别说废话。”  
“所以我说的没错……”卧室灯火幽暗，莫扎特坦然走近不着寸缕的科洛雷多，“您真是期待。”  
而科洛雷多开始后悔，失去了衣物庇护的他比平时更加难以躲藏。  
但谁让莫扎特上次把他整套衣服糟蹋得不像样，就算能清洗干净，科洛雷多也实在不愿再碰那件衣服，他总会忍不住想起来那一幕——  
年轻人像是在拆礼物，不必要的动作太多，扣子拆到一半时就迫不及待穿过层层叠叠的布料贴上科洛雷多的腰腹，在幽暗的灯光下，沃尔夫冈眼睛简直亮得像头野兽，他舔着唇用那双灵巧的双手抚过科洛雷多每一寸被剥开的躯体，告诉科洛雷多第一次见他，拔高音量声调喊他滚时，他就想这样做了。  
“你是只会说吗。”科洛雷多尽可能维持表情。  
如果可以，科洛雷多真想堵住莫扎特那张嘴，年轻人不知从哪里学来的下流话，一句比一句让人面红耳赤。  
掌心下的科洛雷多僵硬得像块木头，但莫扎特并不以为意。  
年长的这位哪次不是被自己操得像落水握住浮木一样绝望，抱住他瘦削的背颈支离破碎念他的教名。  
“就算看再多次我也还是要惊叹。”  
沃尔夫冈秉承着自己的一贯风格，从不直奔主题。  
“您真美。”  
而科洛雷多觉得自己已被烧红滚烫，沃尔夫冈的眼神比他的话语还让人羞赧，他认真又赞美的神情宛如正注视八个世纪前的出土的珍宝，而不是他混乱肉体关系的罪恶共享者。  
令科洛雷多庆幸的，年轻人终于吻了他。他如释重负闭上眼睛，暂时不必恐惧他的心脏跳出胸腔。  
沃尔夫冈穿过夜色而来，带着晚风冰凉的气息和相对低些的体温，而科洛雷多则是只藏在暖煦煦被窝最深处的猫咪，还不情不愿袒露着柔软的肚皮。  
看看吧，沃尔夫冈想，他敬爱的主教大人只是被看了两眼，就整个人从耳朵尖红遍整个胸膛，偏他还要一脸严肃绷着好似在出使什么神圣外交使命。  
如果不是科洛雷多有这层身份，沃尔夫冈敢打包票，所有酒馆里的醉鬼都肯掏空自己口袋里最后一个子儿再抵押上御寒的外衣，就只为能凑过去亲吻他手背，再轻佻地，状似无意地轻轻拂他手心。  
但休想，科洛雷多不缺钱，甚至整个萨尔茨堡没几个人有资格认真看科洛雷多那张分割如雕塑的脸，能这么放肆无礼的，只有一个莫扎特。  
莫扎特撬开科洛雷多的唇，舌头灵活在对方口腔搜刮一圈，猝不及防的科洛雷多闷哼一声又努力咽回去，他忍不住瞪那个该死咬他舌尖的小混蛋，被莫扎特一手固定住头，另一只手毛毛躁躁往他下半身走。  
这段时间是最难捱的，科洛雷多熟悉节奏只希望莫扎特别再磨蹭，他还要靠莫扎特那根东西把他脑子里那些愧疚悔恨统统操出去。  
被吻得发昏通红的科洛雷多在莫扎特摸了两把之后下半身迅速抬头，莫扎特在他耳边轻笑，像是在嘲笑他的不经撩拨，但科洛雷多已经没有心情和莫扎特计较这些。  
可莫扎特只是匆忙剥掉自己的衣服随手丢下床，用自己同样半勃的阴茎磨蹭着科洛雷多，把他漫长而细密的吻从唇角落到颈窝。  
这一切将科洛雷多淹没，他感到惊慌失措，他们正宛如世间最寻常的一对夫妻那样亲密——而这一切都是全然荒唐的谬误，是见不得光的罪行，是他该坠入深渊的罪行判决书。  
他却无法逃离。  
“快点。”科洛雷多试图催促莫扎特。  
像往常一样，莫扎特对科洛雷多的态度不以为然，整个手掌握住科洛雷多的胸部——莫扎特倾向于称呼为奶子而科洛雷多认定莫扎特还没断奶，毕竟他有时——  
莫扎特整个骑在科洛雷多身上，右腿插入他两腿之间，左腿跪撑在床沿模仿交媾时的动作摩擦着他们的下身，一手揉捏他左侧乳首，张嘴含住右边舔舐得啧啧有声。  
就算经历过再多次，科洛雷多还是觉得浑身的血液都冲上脸庞。  
他被不知什么叫得体名为沃尔夫冈莫扎特的人型恶魔钉死在床上动弹不得，快感和罪恶感将他压垮，此刻的他只是个无处可逃的囚徒。  
他的理智在尖叫着喊不要，可他所有的意志力都已经花费在让自己不要在莫扎特的侍候下呻吟出声，音乐家已经有小半个月未曾造访，他必须承认他的身体是如此怀念莫扎特。  
“张嘴。”  
莫扎特抚上科洛雷多唇，修长的手指长驱直入掰开他的唇舌：“您咬伤自己了。”  
“小气，您明知道我喜欢听您的声音。”莫扎特皱眉的模样像极了撒娇，可他动作却不怎么温柔，不容抗拒地用他的手指操着科洛雷多的嘴。  
“我可不知道您喜欢弄伤自己，我也能代为效劳的。”  
说不出话的科洛雷多蹙眉用眼神瞪莫扎特，可惜蒙了一层水汽的眼睛没什么杀伤性，反而让莫扎特呼吸也跟着粗重起来。  
“您不该用这个眼神看我——都赖您，我今天想慢慢来的！”莫扎特像平时赌输了一样不高兴地小声抱怨，伸出沾满科洛雷多唾液的手指，抬高他的右腿把自己手指一根一根塞进去。  
“说了别咬！”  
莫扎特伸手掐住科洛雷多脸颊，气呼呼捏着科洛雷多的脸，去舔科洛雷多已经不太像样的下唇。  
血腥味弥漫在两人口腔，莫扎特的手指还在科洛雷多体内，科洛雷多觉得这半吊子样简直没法忍耐，而莫扎特比他还不满意。  
“为什么不能有两个我一起操您。”异想天开的莫扎特认真抱怨，“省的您总咬伤自己。”  
而科洛雷多脑子里不受控制想着两个莫扎特的景象。  
上帝于他已经万分仁慈，一个莫扎特已经让他沉沦至此，他真的很难想象两个莫扎特是何等规模的在灾难。  
莫扎特的抱怨丝毫没有阻碍他手上的动作，他熟练给科洛雷多做着润滑扩张，一边急切地想科洛雷多描述他有多么棒。  
“幸好您每天都穿得严严实实，被人看到可是要出大事的。”  
小音乐家口上一本正经，身下却不怎么客气，整个凿进科洛雷多的身体，满意看他的大主教不受控制抖了一下。  
“您知道会有多少人肖想惦记吗——这可都是我的。”  
莫扎特尝试性小幅度动了动，即使已经这么多次，科洛雷多还是紧张得浑身僵硬肌肉紧绷，莫扎特早就习惯，咬着科洛雷多耳后脖颈一侧的肉告诉他放松。  
“不……”  
科洛雷多神智还在，他抬手推开莫扎特的牙齿：“会被看见。”  
单论气力莫扎特当然难以和科洛雷多抗衡，于是莫扎特只是恶意满满把自己阴茎更深捅进科洛雷多体内，就看到科洛雷多的手霎时垂了下去扣住莫扎特肩膀，连带着整个身体失去抵抗。  
那个自视高人一等的科洛雷多，威严傲慢没人敢冒犯的科洛雷多。  
莫扎特操他像拉奏一架提琴那样随心所欲，音准与旋律全由他做主。  
夜色再浓莫扎特也清楚身下这位肯定浑身通红，他的阴茎正湿漉漉挺立着，还徒劳无功想要隐藏自己被听得一清二楚开始急促的呼吸。  
“我总能得到我想要的。”莫扎特相当满意，拉开科洛雷多试图挡住自己视线的手，用指尖描绘科洛雷多的脸。  
科洛雷多总在一片漆黑中等待莫扎特，像他们是什么见不得光的邪恶生物，会在一缕光芒中消逝殆尽。  
科洛雷多的睫毛拂过莫扎特手心，莫扎特察觉到他在小幅度摇头，但他不肯开口说话，生怕一句简单的闭嘴也会泄露他的情欲与沦陷。  
“我要听您声音。”  
科洛雷多已然察觉到莫扎特正戏耍他，他的双腿被打开被叠在身体两侧随着莫扎特的动作前后摆动，小音乐家正以一种相当缓慢的步调操他，有意划过他体内敏感的一点却不继续，乳头和阴茎也没有遭受冷落，却就是不给他个痛快。  
莫扎特又想干什么？科洛雷多呼唤已经溃不成军的理智想搞懂莫扎特今天的把戏是为了什么。  
也许是怨他今天白天当着人面斥责了他。但这种事以前不是没有发生过，莫扎特并不会因为白天的争执而在夜晚的性爱中更显粗暴。  
虽然科洛雷多宁愿莫扎特别这样温吞，拉长的战线令忍耐更为困难，他能在脑内勾勒出莫扎特形状明显的那根东西是怎么在自己体内进进出出，而阻止自己缠上莫扎特的腰肢迎合他的冲撞已经划掉了他大部分的自控力。  
“你想……啊，你在干什么……”  
快感依旧随着莫扎特抽插动作在累积，这个莫扎特绝非他熟知的那个莫扎特，科洛雷多模糊地想。  
“操您啊，我的好大人。”莫扎特居然停下动作回答道，“请问您有什么意见？太不庄重，还是太多装饰？”  
这都是白天科洛雷多说他的，记仇的小鬼。科洛雷多不想再煎熬下去了，哑着嗓子喊莫扎特名字。  
“莫扎特。”  
“怎么了？”沃尔夫冈听到呼唤笑盈盈看向科洛雷多，期待他说些什么。  
“沃尔夫冈……”  
科洛雷多的声音和平日里全然不同，既沙哑又绵软。  
莫扎特甚至在里面捕捉到了一丝委屈。  
这下他先前找人讨要的绝招全然抛到了脑后，这个正被他操的可是科洛雷多，肯喊自己教名就完全是撒娇示弱了，难道真指望他说什么淫词秽语，对他说“操我，求您了，快插进来操死我”？  
莫扎特不再忍耐自己的欲望，揉捏着科洛雷多的乳尖，放任自己加快速度顶弄着科洛雷多对他全然打开的身体。  
科洛雷多的呼吸越发粗重，他已经没了心思掩饰，反正莫扎特和他身体连接处的碰撞声水声足以压过别的一切，而莫扎特也开始一贯的胡说八道，您真美真棒，您不知道您里面多舒服，死都值了，您也喜欢这个是不是？  
快感如浪潮一层层冲刷着科洛雷多的脑海，理智正悄悄离他而去，他的呻吟正从齿间泄出，双臂环上莫扎特任由他把自己双腿拉到最开每下都操到最深，涨潮的水正完全将他淹没。  
“您根本对您现在什么样子一无所知。”  
科洛雷多正失神地喘息，莫扎特沃尔夫冈沃菲一通乱喊，随着莫扎特的动作连带出一个又一个甜腻的音节。  
每次莫扎特听到科洛雷多沾满情欲的呻吟，都觉得自己阴茎要爆炸，恨不能把他操进自己身体里。  
“您声音真好听。”  
莫扎特没有留心控制自己力气，科洛雷多不需要这个，双手牢牢摁住他髋骨两侧强硬要求科洛雷多配合自己。  
科洛雷多正发出无声的尖叫，像条被打捞上岸的鱼那样奋力挣扎，徒劳握住莫扎特手腕捏得他生疼。莫扎特并不介意，毕竟他清楚那有多爽。  
莫扎特快到了，本能正驱使着他把科洛雷多钉在自己阴茎上，科洛雷多抓着莫扎特没来得及脱下的衣角，甚至配合他的动作挺腰，溺水一样牢牢抱紧唯一的稻草莫扎特。  
浪头向科洛雷多迎面打来，他颤抖着射出来，脑内一片空白，肺内干涸的空气迫使他大口喘着粗气以至于他都没有第一时间意识到，莫扎特又射在了他体内。  
科洛雷多身上一层薄汗，平日里一丝不苟的卷发打乱在额间，面色绯红还在平稳自己呼吸，莫扎特忍不住扑上去，毫无章法不管不顾咬着他血肉皮肤，又舔又亲个没完。  
科洛雷多松开莫扎特的衣角，深吸一口气，推开莫扎特。  
莫扎特还是一脸餍足笑意满满的样子，他刚才昏话说得可够多了，科洛雷多想，毕竟是年轻人。  
什么您就喜欢这个对吧，我操您操得爽吗满意吗，还有谁能这样满足您，甚至临近高潮连我爱您这种蠢话都说出来了。  
现在的莫扎特也没有成熟到哪里去，他摊在床上试图去摸科洛雷多散落下来的发丝，被拒绝后抱着枕头在打滚。  
他真是个孩子啊，科洛雷多忽然冒出这个念头。  
可不就是吗，莫扎特像个撒娇的孩童那样凑到他身边非要摸他头发，被打掉了手就摸着手背委屈地眼巴巴盯着他看。  
上帝啊。他是如何让自己置于如此境地，不得救赎地沉沦下去。  
他当然可以说这是莫扎特的错，这没什么大不了的，可莫扎特眼神纯粹又懵懂，里面的好奇和喜悦都那样纯粹，这罪责不是他可以推卸的，这全部都是他无可推卸的罪责。  
“你可以走了。”  
科洛雷多点亮灯火，下了逐客令，语气里的冷淡令他都吃了一惊。  
他又这样做了，把对自己的愤怒与悔恨发泄在莫扎特身上，让莫扎特承受自己的过错，科洛雷多忍不住苦笑，原来对自己的厌恶还能再深一层。  
莫扎特的傻笑停在了当场，先是惊讶又转为愤怒。  
明明科洛雷多身上还纵横着莫扎特的齿痕，嘴唇被咬得湿润艳红，身下一片泥泞未曾清理，胸前一片红肿甚至他的呼吸还未完全平稳，而他已经有胆子赶人了。  
平时打理的一丝不苟的头发垂下了打着好看的弯，莫扎特想摸摸那发丝，亲吻他的额头，把那缕碎发别到科洛雷多耳后。  
莫扎特不知道自己的怒火从何而来。  
好像之前眼神迷离哑着嗓子喊他沃尔夫冈，用身体完全接纳自己的，不是这位高高在上的主教大人。  
先前的那一点怜惜和爱意像晨光下的露珠迅速蒸发，莫扎特在幽暗的灯火下瞪着科洛雷多，而科洛雷多只是看着墙壁，他们被灯光拉得的瘦长扭曲的影子。  
“真的？”  
莫扎特冷笑起来。  
“动作快点。”  
科洛雷多只听到了莫扎特语气中的嘲讽，并未看到他眼神里的愤怒。  
“真的要我走？”  
时间已经往后推了不少，寒风正敲打着窗框，月光清冷，想来莫扎特一路回去，露水也都该纷纷从凝结的枝叶落入莫扎特的鞋袜。  
可他不能让莫扎特留下，科洛雷多抗拒地想，这一切都太乱套了，他们做爱然后在一张床铺上共眠，莫扎特抚摸着他的额发握着他的食指——这太不对了。  
“走——”  
科洛雷多话没来得及说完。  
莫扎特遮住了光线，他们的影子重合在一起，居高临下的莫扎特抬起科洛雷多的下巴：“只被我操一回，您就能满足了吗？”  
“放肆。”  
科洛雷多本能地武装着自己，而莫扎特的笑容更加讽刺。  
“就算我是个娼妓，您也还没给钱呢，哦，不太对——看刚才的架势，该是我为您的慷慨付掉酒钱的，单冲您的表现，我该多给几个子才是。  
“何况，您下面在尖叫着喊我不要走呢。”  
莫扎特实在对科洛雷多的肉体太过熟稔，他熟练揉捏着科洛雷多的阴囊和柱身，拇指拂过龟头撸动几下，满意看科洛雷多又硬了起来。  
“您这东西长得可真精神。”莫扎特满是调笑意味，恶意重重捏了两把引得科洛雷多简直要发出哀鸣，“就是可惜没多少用处。”  
这简直像个恶性循环，科洛雷多为他无法抗拒莫扎特而恐惧，他们每次的床事都在提醒他他的堕落和荒唐。  
“您下面那张嘴可比您上面这张诚实多了。”  
莫扎特把科洛雷多摁回床上让他背对自己，经过粗暴对待的后穴还未曾清理被恶意搅出水声，莫扎特看科洛雷多脸已经快埋进被单里，伸出沾满他们体液的手一巴掌拍在科洛雷多臀部。  
“你的宫殿里那些训练有素的仆从，知道他们的主人是这么个敞开腿被人操的荡妇吗？我敬爱的主教大人。”  
“不……不该这样。”科洛雷多的声音从他们先前弄脏的床单下传来。  
“你是在拒绝我？”莫扎特在冷笑，“大声点，明确告诉我你不想要这个，我从不强迫别人。”  
科洛雷多分不清是响亮的巴掌声更为耻辱，还是莫扎特的话语。  
他所有反驳的话语都那样无力，有个声音在嘲笑他，你不就是自己张开腿迎接莫扎特的？刚刚不是你喊得比最廉价的妓女还淫荡？  
不想对莫扎特说不这个事实几乎压垮了科洛雷多，世界忽然变得陌生而令人恐慌，他想要这个，他不能拒绝莫扎特，他享受莫扎特操他。  
于是科洛雷多只能沉默着遭受着莫扎特的言语折辱，而小莫扎特看他不说话，又一巴掌接了上来。  
“您是只会叫床吗？”  
而科洛雷多只是默默对自己摇头。  
而莫扎特更加愤怒。  
之前的软弱与依赖，那一声声“沃尔夫冈”，不过是男人被欲望主宰时的妥协，他只要射出来就会变回那个板着脸这不行那不许你看看你像什么话的混账主教。  
而他呢，他居然想吻遍这个混蛋全身，想拥住他在晨曦间醒来，想日日夜夜只凝视他的脸。  
“你知道我在等你回答我。”莫扎特笃定极了，没有一丝顾虑科洛雷多会把他赶出去。  
“……我没有拒绝。”科洛雷多绝望地闭上眼睛。  
“听不到。”  
“我没拒……啊！”  
揉捏着科洛雷多阴茎的莫扎特一脸无辜：“听不见听不见。”  
科洛雷多意识到他不配得到救赎和原谅，这都是他软弱的意志和肮脏的灵魂的过错，以后无论发生什么，都是他活该。  
“……操我。”  
“您这不是也会说句人话吗。”莫扎特没计较他那几乎不可闻的音量。  
毕竟科洛雷多经年锻炼的肉体此刻完全陈列在莫扎特眼前，有力量的大腿线条连接着挺翘圆润的臀部，继而收拢的腰线因为他此刻的动作拉得修长，背后与臂膀肌肉微微隆起，前胸与脸正埋在满是褶皱的床单上。  
莫扎特看得口干，摸上科洛雷多精干的腰肢，扶着又精神起来的肉棒毫不留情操进科洛雷多被操红的后穴。  
科洛雷多闷哼一声，双手撕扯着已经不能看的床单，任由莫扎特行刑。  
已经射过一次的莫扎特这次更加游刃有余，欣赏着科洛雷多颤巍巍的双腿和隐忍的闷哼，揉捏着被自己抽红的臀部。  
“你明明喜欢这个。”  
莫扎特的小声抱怨让科洛雷多的头埋得更深，绝望和无力感让他恨不能时间终结在此刻，但莫扎特那根硬邦邦的东西正反复提醒着他，他正像条母狗一样被操着。  
“您不下点命令？像你最喜欢的那种，不许这样，不许那样，怎么在床上您反倒交出主动权了？”  
莫扎特掐住科洛雷多的腰，就算他此刻怒火中烧也必须对自己承认，他爱死这个了，科洛雷多简直称得上完美，即使他搞不明白这两者哪个是因哪个是果。  
“你不承认我也知道你爱死这个了。”  
这次进入比第一次容易得多，科洛雷多湿淋淋的阴茎正在缓慢抬头，莫扎特故意更大声撞着科洛雷多先前被拍红的臀部：“承认喜欢我操你，喜欢我音乐有那么难吗？”  
“我可不知道您是这么安静的类型。”  
莫扎特把埋在层层织物里的科洛雷多拉起来，从背后环住科洛雷多，双手摸上科洛雷多前胸和腹肌，瘦长的双臂网住科洛雷多。  
莫扎特之前摸过科洛雷多阴茎和后穴，还带了些黏腻触感的手指对科洛雷多胸部又揉又捏，又用食指掐着乳尖摆弄着。  
科洛雷多的嘶得一声像是痛到了极点，梗着头不愿和莫扎特对视。  
可莫扎特不想哄人了，毫不客气把自己捅到甬道最深处：“放松，你要把我夹射了。”  
科洛雷多喉咙间冒出一声呻吟，先前跪趴的姿势令他呼吸不畅，脑子也跟着发晕，已经射过一次的身体比先前更加敏感，而莫扎特比之前还过分。  
挫败与绝望强烈到下半身的快感都无处遁藏，科洛雷多从未这般厌恶与轻视过自己。  
他曾认定自己能做出一番事业，能掌控自己的生活，而现在，他引以为豪的自制力与逻辑思考一些都被莫扎特摧毁殆尽，他无法原谅被情欲左右的自己，无从理解他对莫扎特复杂而又浓厚的感情。  
他愧对他的姓氏与头衔，内疚和自我厌恶几乎令他在莫扎特操弄下哭出声。  
身后的年轻人无从得知这些，他像头叼住猎物的猛兽那样衔着科洛雷多后颈印上个浑圆的压印。  
科洛雷多为后项传来的刺痛感颤抖了一下。他的阴茎硬的发痛，想要抚慰自己的手被莫扎特拦住，莫扎特凑在科洛雷多耳侧说他里面是多么柔软舒服，那是天堂，又一边说他肯定能被操射毕竟他已经成功了那么多次。  
“不，放手沃尔夫冈……”  
“我敬爱的主教大人，您还对我的表现满意吗？”  
莫扎特的速度在加快，看科洛雷多颤抖着射在自己小腹与床单上，高潮过的科洛雷多整个软下来倚在莫扎特身上。  
“主教大人，我说了您能不靠前面高潮的，怎么样？”  
莫扎特也快到了，正在加快频率顶弄着自己怀里的科洛雷多，没了心情说那些下流话，在科洛雷多耳侧回应着他：“科洛雷多大主教。”  
已经高潮过的科洛雷多被莫扎特继续碾磨着敏感的一点，科洛雷多已经完全任由莫扎特摆弄，向沃尔夫冈求饶的话语就在嘴边，他重复着沃尔夫冈的名字，每一句沃尔夫冈后面都是被咽回去的“不要”和呻吟，快感和高潮正在扼住科洛雷多的喉咙几乎令他发疯。  
“别那样……”  
“哪样？”莫扎特耸动着腰，活像要把科洛雷多的床板撞穿。  
“别那样……啊，别，别那样喊我。”  
莫扎特的动作把科洛雷多的语句撞得支离破碎，但还是让莫扎特听明白了他的意思。  
“那我该喊您什么，主教大人？”   
“什么……什么都行……莫扎特！”  
这个称呼已经令科洛雷多想要杀死自己，他不该也不能，他令这个称谓蒙羞，他该被直接烧死在火刑柱上。  
“哪怕我喊您母狗，荡妇，婊子，贱货？”  
科洛雷多耳畔嗡嗡作响，他困在名为莫扎特的监牢之中，他厌恶自己，痛恨自己，哪怕最低贱的词汇来称呼他，他也不愿再被提醒自己的耻辱和羞愧。  
“只要别那样叫我——”  
他认了 。  
“这可是你给我的权力。”小莫扎特听起来又开心起来，“长期有效。”  
莫扎特终于射了，科洛雷多承受着一切，被莫扎特拉扯着双双倒回已经被折腾得不像样的床上。  
科洛雷多听莫扎特阴茎从他身体里完全拔出明显的一声，他不想回头看他色情淫乱的躯体，也不想去看始作俑者莫扎特。  
“这个称呼我可得好好想想。”  
科洛雷多也完全不期待莫扎特将会如何折辱他，会有什么新鲜称呼。  
看科洛雷多不回答，莫扎特强行把科洛雷多的脑袋转向自己，搂住科洛雷多的脖子交换一个又短又浅的吻，又摸了好几把科洛雷多的头发，满足地扯过地上的被褥盖住他们两人。  
“希罗，你不困吗？”  
科洛雷多在黑暗中睁大了眼睛。  
他们是那样紧密得贴合在一起无论上半身还是下半身，莫扎特的吻那样轻柔，像一个天真的孩童不带情欲全然喜爱地亲吻他的小狗。  
“莫扎特……”  
“明天再说好不好，我好困啊。”  
科洛雷多永远不能理解莫扎特这种生物，他脑内的惊涛骇浪永远无法波及莫扎特，内疚和困扰从不是莫扎特需要担心的问题。  
“好。”  
即使心情复杂，科洛雷多也只能暂时应了凑进他怀里的莫扎特。  
“晚安，希罗。”

 

-End-


End file.
